


Jar Candle

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The easiest way to get rid of it is to burn it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Jar Candle

**Author's Note:**

> fffc's advent

"Cooking accident?" Zack asked as he prodded at the candle burning in a jar in the middle of Sephiroth's stove. "Wait, do you even cook? I've never seen you cook." 

"I cook," Sephiroth replied before sighing. "And no, it was not a cooking accident. Or any other sort of accident. I just... found it while looking for something else and the easiest way to get rid of it is to burn it." 

Zack shrugged. That did sound fair. At least it was a decent-smelling candle, too, and nothing too invasive. It wasn't wholly out of place in Sephiroth's kitchen, either. Made it look a little more lived-in. He was pretty sure Sephiroth only ever used the coffee maker and that didn't count as cooking. 

"What were you looking for?" Zack questioned after a moment. He leaned back against the counter and waited. Sephiroth wasn't really a stuff-gathering person, though, and the apartment wasn't really big enough to misplace anything in. Bigger than his own space, but not... spacious at all. 

"Nothing important." 

Zack waited a moment to see if he could push farther or not. Maybe... 

Sephiroth smirked and continued. "But Tseng thanked me..." 

Suddenly, Zack didn't want to know.


End file.
